With the development of terminal technology, the function of displaying wallpaper images on a terminal may significantly affect users' experience. The development of the function of displaying wallpaper images has attracted more attention.
Conventional functions of displaying wallpaper images generally introduce a variable of time into static wallpaper images. By setting a relationship between time periods and corresponding wallpaper images to be displayed in advance, the terminal can display a corresponding wallpaper image in a specific time period, so that the displayed wallpaper images change with time.